Rabbid Escape: Pumped
Thomas O'Malley's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed" franchise. Cast *Spike - Sonic the Hedgehog *Jake - Pinocchio *Natalie - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Casi - Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Helga - Sally Acorn (Sonic) *Professor - Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Specter - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Monkeys - Raving Rabbids *and more Movie Used *Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed (PlayStation 2) (ddrmaxman's version) Gallery Sonic the Hedgehog as Spike.png|Sonic as Spike Pinocchio as Jake.png|Pinocchio as Jake Alice as Natalie.jpg|Alice as Natalie Teresa Brisby as Casi.jpg|Teresa Brisby as Casi Sally Acorn as Helga.png|Sally Acorn as Helga Emelius Browne as The Professor.jpg|Emelius Browne as The Professor Prince Charming as Specter.png|Prince Charming as Specter Rabbids as Monkeys.jpg|Rabbids as Monkeys Voice Cast (English) *Sonic - Radar Overseer Hank *Pinocchio - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Alice - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Teresa Brisby - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Sally Acorn - Microsoft Mary *Emelius Browne - Microsoft Sam *Prince Charming - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Raving Rabbids - Radar Overseer Hank (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Sonic - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Pinocchio - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Alice - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Teresa Brisby - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Sally Acorn - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Emelius Browne - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Prince Charming - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Raving Rabbids - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10), and Ximena Loquendo V2 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V2 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *5 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *4 clash 2.wav *3 clash good.wav *2 clash CK.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall01.wav *lasrhit3.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Spin 3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabroff1.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcepull01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlksht2.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_03.wav Scenes Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ape-escape-pumped-and-primed) *01-Piposaru Theme *02-Saru Battle Theme *03-Prologue *04-Menu *05-Select *06-Stunclub *07-Dragonfly *08-Slingshot *09-Boat *10-Dash Hoop *11-RC Car *12-WaterMech *13-Tank *14-Result 1 *15-Crisis *16-Nano Grid *17-Mech Break *18-Result 2 *19-Piposaru Theme (Tahiti Version) *20-Kakeru's Theme *21-Natsumi's Theme *22-Professor's Theme *23-Charu's Theme *24-Haruka's Theme *25-Rival's Theme *26-Pipotron's Theme *27-Terra Break *28-Stolen Disc *29-Last Boss Theme *30-Final Battle *31-Escape *32-Relax Time *33-Banana Relation *34-Epilogue *35-Afrosaru's Theme (aha Version) *36-Afrosaru's Theme (oh yeah Version) *37-Piposaru Theme (Karaoke) *38-Jingle Collection Gallery (Trains) No23703772125_dfd46433c6_b.jpg|The Green Knight No. 75029 No7298c.jpg|No. 7298 JR 7754 at Goods running in adj1 480P.jpg|No. 7754 JR 76079012 adj1 600P.jpg|No. 76079 No_3822_01.jpg|No. 3822 Trivia *This will be a walkthrough inspired by TheChampion55. *Sonic will carry two lightsabers like his light blue lightsaber and his new white lightsaber, and since his light blue lightsaber will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Saberftn.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, his white lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Alice will be carrying two pistol guns and an orange double bladed lightsaber staff, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Saberftn.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Sally Acorn will carry a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Saberftn.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Pinocchio will be carrying an orange lightsaber and a black lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Emelius Browne will carry a pistol gun throughout the entire movie. *Teresa Brisby will be carry a double bladed green saber staff, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Saberftn.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Rabbids will be carrying laser guns and red lightsabers throughout the entire movie, because the red lightsabers will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Prince Charming will be carrying his red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engines on the trains will be The Green Knight No. 75029 hauling some chocolate and cream colored coaches, No. 7298 and No. 7754 hauling a freight train, and No. 3822 and No. 76079 hauling some maroon coaches. Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Ape Escape Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming